Saltando nas Profundezas do amor
by Sasuke-malfoy
Summary: Um dia de competição, piscina, calor, rivalidade e... carinho. SasuNaru !


**Competições. Um Naruto com braço quebrado. E uma vontade imensa de provar (UI)**

Naru-chan pertence ao _**Seu Kishimoto**_, mas ele no fundo sabe que agente pega as manga dele pra fazer fanfic HAHHA.

Atenção: Contém yaoi. Se não gosta vá ver outra coisa =p

Obs: Não custa mandar uma review U______ú nem que seja pra dizer que está um lixo TOT.

_Pensamentos_

EXALTAÇÃO

**[n/sm] Intromissão do autor**

Termo com ênfase

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saltando nas Profundezas do amor

\0/

Era um belo dia de sábado. Naruto acordara bem cedo e apressado para presenciar um dia especial em Konoha. A Final de Natação. Ele infelizmente teve que ficar de fora. Seu braço envolto por gesso devido um incidente na escola. Estavam competindo os mais importantes atletas da Vila e também de Suna. Seus amigos Neji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Chouji, Kankuro e também Sasuke ...

_Sasuke-kun... eu... quer...ia tanto..._

Mas evitou o pensamento. E avaliou sua situação.

— Não sei o motivo de ser tão ruim na natação ultimamente. Todo mundo que conheço é um verdadeiro peixe 0.0 — refletiu o loiro — É como se eu estivesse perdendo algo tão divertido... D:

Entrou no banheiro. Cobriu o gesso. Deixou a água acariciar seus cabelos enquanto ensaboava-se. Vestiu-se com um uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans simples. Desce para comer.

Minato, seu pai, avisou:

— Tome cuidado com esse braço. Você perde muito quando fica parado filho. É a hiperatividade em pessoa.

— Hai! Tomarei!

Tomou café e se despediu dos pais.

— Não devo me atrasar! —falou para si mesmo.

Correu até chegar ao clube, onde Tsunade segurava um megafone passando ordens. Percebeu que a disputa feminina estava por começar. Além de suas conhecidas, estava ali também uma moça que tinha certeza que se chamava Karin e uma de cabelos azuis que reconheceu ser Konan, além de Shizune.

Nas bordas Gai segurava apitos.

_Vou procurar um lugar — _pensou Naruto, — Onde Sasuke-kun está?

Enquanto isso...

Prestes a pular na água, Sakura e Ino começaram sua clássica disputa:

— Ei Ino-porca, quando eu ganhar e você ficar em último farei um discurso sobre saber perder... — provocou a garota de cabelos rosa.

— Até parece, se você não se lembra, foi PÉSSIMA nas classificatórias sua anta testuda! — ironizou a loira — Se eu fosse você realmente faria um discurso sobre perder ! ^_^

Karin, que estava ao lado das duas, comentou maliciosamente:

— Quem ganhar fica com Sasuke-kun hoje de noite!

As três trocaram lasers nos olhos. Tsunade advertiu:

— ATENÇÃO, TODAS PRONTAS, 1, 2, 3 VAI!!!!!!!

Naruto que ainda procurava um assento observou as garotas irem como verdadeiros torpedos. Ino estava na frente, Temari em segundo, Ten Ten em terceiro, Sakura e as demais coladas. Quando bateram e viraram, Temari assumia a primeira posição, Hinata a segunda e Sakura a terceira. Até que....

—OOOOOH — a platéia admirada.

—VITÓRIA PARA... SUNA! TEMARI OURO, HINATA PRATA E... KARIN BRONZE ! — alertou Tsunade. E na mente, ficara louca.

_Suas inúteis! Deixaram Konoha desonrada! No meu tempo fui a Rainha das águas! _[n/sm: Ela era a Ariel ou a Iemanjá? q].

— o.O' Não pode ser! — exclamaram as três apostadoras.

Hinata ficou com a prata, e sua pele com um tom rosado. Podia não ter vencido, maaas tinha o que comemorar. As demais apenas acenavam para o público.

De volta as arquibancadas.

— Elas foram muito bem... — comentou o menino raposa — Mas onde está o Sas....

— Estou bem aqui seu inútil ^.^ ! — exclamou uma voz masculina.

O menino virou-se e deparou com aqueles olhos negros tão procurados. Os olhos cor do céu de Naruto brilhavam intensamente. As buchechas ficaram rubras.

No entanto, foram atrapalhados por um jovem de cabelos brancos e olhos lilás (e que usava uma sunga da mesma cor):

— Hey Sasuke brow, veste logo tua sunga que já, já é a nossa prova U_u ... —então notou a companhia do jovenzinho — Aah esse deve ser o Naruto não é? Meu nome é Suigetsu ! o/

— Hai! — cumprimentou. — Prazer em conhecê-lo! .

O moreno sorriu para o loiro e se despediu. Ele e o branquelo foram até o vestiário. O pobre menino não pode nem desejar boa sorte. Mas estaria ali torcendo.


End file.
